From The Future
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Tsuna bertukar tempat dengan dirinya 10 tahun yang akan datang./"Herbivora, pakai bajumu,"/Hibari menemukan sesuatu yang menarik./Birthday fic for Hibari/1827/RnR?/EXTRA!
1. From The Future

**From The Future**

**Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

**Rate : **T+++++++++++ (Kebanyakan +nya. Authornya lebay.) nyerempet M mungkin.

**Genre : **Romance/Tragedy(?)

**Warning! **Yaoi, OOC akut, typo, hint lemon, dll.

.

.

.

Tsuna berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tak peduli dengan peraturan 'tak boleh berlari di koridor' meskipun ia tahu hal itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Selama ia berlari, ia terus menerus berdoa agar tak bertemu dengan sang ketua komite kedisiplinan. Tapi sialnya, ia malah tak fokus dan akhirnya menabrak sesuatu—atau mungkin seseorang.

Sebenarnya apa yang mengejar Tsuna hingga lari tunggang-langgang seperti itu?

Jawaban dari pertanyaan di atas bukanlah sekelompok senior tukang _bully_ apa lagi pembunuh bayaran yang akan membunuh Tsuna, melainkan seorang anak berumur 5 tahun yang kerap disapa Lambo. Mengapa ia harus takut pada anak kecil yang bahkan tinggal satu atap dengannya? Entahlah. Mungkin saja mereka sedang bermain petak umpet atau kejar-kejaran. Atau bisa jadi anak kecil itu memang ingin membunuhnya. Buktinya Lambo sudah menyiapkan senjata andalannya, _Ten Years Bazooka_. Tapi bukankah _Ten Years Bazooka_ tak akan membunuh orang yang ditembaknya?

Lupakan saja. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah nasib Tsuna yang ternyata menabrak orang yang paling tak ingin ia temui, Hibari Kyoya.

Dan lagi posisi mereka sekarang sangat—hmm… mengundang salah paham. Lihat saja. Tsuna dengan indahnya jatuh menindih tubuh Hibari. Dan lebih parahnya lagi—

—bibir mereka bertautan.

_Kami-sama_! Betapa indah—ehem, sialnya Tsuna saat ini.

Tsuna membelalakkan matanya. Saking lebarnya, matanya serasa ingin melompat keluar. Wajahnya merah padam. Bahkan lebih merah dari kepiting rebus.

Bagaimana dengan Hibari? Jika dilihat-lihat, reaksinya tak jauh beda dengan Tsuna. Bedanya hanyalah reaksi Tsuna sangat berlebihan.

Jika Tsuna membelalakkan matanya hingga hampir copot, mata Hibari hanya sedikit lebih lebar dari seharusnya. Wajah Hibari juga tak semerah Tsuna. Hanya terlihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

Sudah berapa lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu? Rasanya sudah cukup lama. Tetapi mengapa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berpindah posisi? Bukankah seharusnya Hibari di atas?

Abaikan.

Maklumi saja otak Tsuna yang memang lambat dalam hal memproses. Tapi bukankah otak Hibari dapat bekerja lebih cepat? Nampaknya Hibari menikmatinya.

Sebenarnya tak apa jika mereka ingin melanjutkannya. Toh sudah lewat jam pulang. Semua murid pasti sudah pulang sejak tadi.

"Gyahahahaha!"

Yah, jika anak berambut kribo itu tidak datang, pasti mereka sudah melakukannya.

Sayang sekali, bukan? Anak berambut kribo itu mengacaukan segalanya. Atau mungkin ia malah memiliki rencana lain yang lebih baik dari ini? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Kita lihat saja nanti.

Tsuna langsung bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya. Ia baru saja akan berlari saat melihat Lambo yang berlari mendekatinya. Tapi ternyata Lambo terpeleset dan jatuh terjerembab. Wajahnya membentur lantai dengan indahnya. Bazooka yang sedari tadi ia pegangpun terlempar ke arah Tsuna dan menelan Tsuna bulat-bulat.

Lambo bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Nami-chuu sambil menangis. Ia tak mau bertanggung jawab atas semua yang telah ia lakukan.

Gumpalan asap berwarna merah mudapun muncul di tempat Tsuna berdiri. Perlahan asap itu menghilang dan tampaklah seorang pemuda yang kita kenal sebagai Tsuna dari masa depan.

Wajah Hibari memerah. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Iapun langsung menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Herbivora."

Tsuna menoleh ke arah Hibari. Ia memandang Hibari dengan tatapan bingung yang sukses membuat wajah Hibari semakin memerah. "Hmm?"

"Herbivora, pakai bajumu," Hibari membuang mukanya. Ia tak berani menatap Tsuna.

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia masih menatap Hibari bingung. Seingatnya Hibari tak pernah memanggilnya 'herbivora' lagi sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Tapi mengapa sekarang—

"Cepat lakukan atau _kamikorosu_."

"HIIIEE?" Tsuna dengan cepat menutupi tubuhnya yang _polos_ dengan tangannya setelah ia menyadari dirinya tak lagi berada di kamarnya. Seluruh wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Seingatnya beberapa detik yang lalu ia berada di kamarnya sedang melakukan _itu_ dengan orang yang sekarang berada di depannya. Dilihat dari tubuh Tsuna yang penuh dengan _kissmark_ dan _bitemark_ pun orang-orang juga sudah tahu bahwa ia baru saja melakukan _itu_. Dan kenapa harus terlempar ke masa 10 tahun yang lalu di saat ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah melakukan _itu_? Sepertinya ia memang sedang sial.

Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum canggung. Ia tak tahu mau menjelaskan apa pada Hibari yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tak bisa berbicara dengan gamblang soal hubungan mereka di masa depan. Ia hanya bisa menunggu waktu sampai ia kembali ke masanya.

"T-tapi Kyo—ehm, Hibari-san, bukankah sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke masaku? Jadi memakai baju juga tak ada gunanya, bukan?" _Lagipula kau akan langsung merobek bajuku saat aku tiba di sana_, tambah Tsuna dalam hati. Sepertinya mengajaknya berbicara sebentar bukanlah hal yang buruk. Hibari juga mendengarkan dengan baik, _sepertinya_. "Jam sekolah juga sudah selesai. Tak akan ada yang melihatku di sini selain dirimu. Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?" Tsuna memasang _puppy-eyes_ andalannya. Hibari yang melihat itu langsung merasakan panas mengalir di wajahnya.

"Terserah kau saja," Hibari langsung berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi Tsuna. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi menahan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"T-tunggu, Kyo—Hibari-san!" Tsuna langsung bangkit dan mengejar Hibari yang melangkah lebih dulu. Ia tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang _polos_ tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dan untung saja tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di sini.

Tsuna langsung meraih tangan Hibari saat jarak mereka mendekat. Dan saat Hibari ingin menepis tangan yang sudah bertaut dengan tangannya, kepulan asap berwarna merah muda muncul di tempat Tsuna berdiri. Hal itu membuat Hibari menghentikan langkahnya.

Hibari menatap kepulan asap merah muda tebal itu hingga benar-benar menghilang dan menampakkan sosok yang ia kenal. Sosok Tsuna dari masa ini. Waktu 5 menitnya telah habis dan mereka kembali bertukar tempat.

"Hebivora?" alis Hibari sedikit mengernyit saat melihat keadaan Tsuna sekarang. Kancing kemeja putihnya sudah terbuka semua—bahkan ada beberapa yang lepas—menampakkan tubuhnya yang halus. Tunggu, sepertinya ada beberapa bercak kemerahan di sekitar lehernya.

"HIIIEE!" Tsuna langsung menarik kemeja putihnya lalu menutupi tubuhnya. Wajahnya merah seperti ingin meledak.

Hibari langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tunggu di ruanganku," ia melangkah menjauhi Tsuna yang masih sibuk mengancingi kemejanya.

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

.

.

.

**A/N :** _Otanjoubi omedetto_, suamiku tercinta! *ditonfa* semoga kau tambah kuat dan langgeng sama Tsuna. /plak/ /gakonsisten/ Itu hadiah spesial dari saya. Lumayan 'kan bisa ngeliat Tsuna kayak gitu.

Saya gak tau saya buat apa! Otak saya lagi mesum dan masih gak berani buat rate M. Jadinya gini, deh. Ada yang mau dibuatin bagian Tsuna pas di masa depan yang terjebak bersama Hibari? Kalo banyak yang minta lewat review, saya buat kalo saya mampu. Tapi kayaknya bakal saya publish pas Tsuna ultah. Tergantung juga sama yang nge-review. Kalo menurut saya banyak, saya publish dengan segera.

Berat bersih 950 kata. Padahal saya mau buat lebih dari 1000 kata. Susah juga ya ternyata. Apalagi orangnya pemales kayak saya. /janganditiru/


	2. Extra: From The Past

**From The Future**

**Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

**Rate : **masih T meskipun nyerempet M

**Genre : **Romance/Tragedy(?)

**Warning! **Yaoi, super OOC, typo, lime, dll.

.

.

.

— **Extra —**

.

.

.

Hibari duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangannya, tepat di hadapan Tsuna yang menunduk sambil memegangi kemejanya yang sedikit terbuka. Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada satupun yang memulai percakapan. Keduanya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya sedikit—memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. Tetapi sepertinya ia lebih memilih menatap ujung sepatunya sekarang. Ia tak sanggup untuk menatap Hibari sekarang. Ia terlalu takut.

"Jelaskan semuanya."

Suara Hibari sedikit mengagetkannya. Refleks ia mendongak dan tanpa sengaja iris karamelnya bertemu dengan iris biru-keabuan milik Hibari. Dengan cepat ia kembali menunduk. Ia merasa suhu disekitarnya naik secara tiba-tiba. Peluh membasahi wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Ia meremas kemejanya. Tepat di bagian dada di mana jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"A-aku—" Tsuna mencoba untuk berbicara. Suaranya bergetar. Ia tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa. Ia sama sekali tak tahu akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Cepat katakan."

"B-baik," Tsuna menelan ludahnya. _Lebih baik jujur dibandingkan harus mati sekarang._ Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. Ia mencoba untuk berbicara dengan tenang.

"Pada awalnya aku melakukan hal yang biasanya aku lakukan saat pulang sekolah. Hari ini aku sendirian tanpa Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto. Entah apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Tetapi tiba-tiba Lambo muncul dan mengejarku sambil mengacungkan _Ten Years Bazooka_." Tsuna berhasil mengatakannya dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba ingatan yang ingin ia lupakan muncul. Semburat merah yang sudah sedikit memudar kembali muncul di wajahnya. "L-lalu—"

Hibari menghela napas. "Bukan itu. Jelaskan mengapa kau berakhir seperti itu."

"E-eh?" Tsuna terlihat bingung. Tetapi ia menyadarinya dengan cepat. Wajahnya bertambah merah. Ia tak mau membahas hal itu. Ia ingin melupakannya. "I-itu—"

.

.

.

—_**Flashback—**_

_Tsuna memejamkan matanya. Ia terus berdoa dalam hati agar ia selamat dan dapat kembali ke masanya secepat mungkin. Ia membuka matanya perlahan saat ia merasa kalau dirinya sudah sampai. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang gelap membuat Tsuna sulit untuk melihat. Penerangan satu-satunya hanyalah cahaya rembulan yang mengintip dari balik tirai tipis. Ia menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu. Setelah melihat-lihat, ia menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah kamarnya sepuluh tahun mendatang. Dan sekarang ia terduduk di atas ranjang miliknya. Ia menarik napas lega. Setidaknya ia aman di sini._

_Tapi tunggu. Sepertinya ia merasa ada yang bergerak di sampingnya. Ia menoleh dengan gerakan _slow-motion_ dan berharap ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil berharap ia salah lihat. Tetapi takdir berkata lain. Di sampingnya terbaring seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal. Tapi ia masih belum dapat memastikan sosok yang ada di sampingnya tersebut. Ia memicingkan matanya dan menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat. Rambut hitam, kulit putih, wajah itu—_

"_HIIIIIEE!"_

—_orang yang paling ia takuti. _Cloud guardian_nya_.

"_Hi-Hibari-san!" _

_Orang dipanggil Hibari itupun terbangun dari tidurnya karena teriakan Tsuna. Ia mengambil posisi duduk lalu menyalakan lampu kecil di meja samping tempat tidur. Mata Hibari sedikit menyipit untuk mengurangi intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Hibari memandangi Tsuna beberapa saat. Ia menyeringai saat mengetahui bahwa yang di hadapannya ini bukan Tsuna-_nya_, melainkan Tsuna dari masa lalu._

_Tsuna memandang Hibari dengan tatapan horor. Apalagi saat ia mendapati tubuh Hibari yang putih—dan entah mengapa terlihat seksi di mata Tsuna—terekspos dengan jelas. Hibari sama sekali tak memakai atasan—atau mungkin ia memang tak memakai apapun sekarang. Untung saja bagian bawahnya tertutupi selimut. Tidak—Tsuna sama sekali tidak penasaran dengan apa yang ada si balik selimut itu. Ia sama sekali tak ingin mengetahuinya._

"_Sepertinya kau melupakan hukuman bila mengganggu tidurku," Hibari mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Tsuna. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Tsuna agar Tsuna tak mencoba untuk kabur. Hibari mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tsuna lalu membisikkan sebuah kata yang membuat Tsuna bergidik. "Tsunayoshi."_

_Wajah Tsuna memerah saat napas Hibari menggelitik telinganya. Ia sangat menyukai suara Hibari saat memanggil namanya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai Hibari, 'kan?_

_Belum sempat Tsuna memulihkan detak jantungnya, Hibari sudah menarik dagunya dengan tangannya yang bebas lalu menciumnya. Tsuna membelalakkan matanya. Ia berusaha mendorong Hibari menggunakan tangan kanannya. Tapi percuma saja. Alih-alih menjauh, Hibari malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya. Refleks, Tsuna menarik tubuhnya mundur untuk menjauhi Hibari. Sayangnya ia tak dapat mundur lagi. Selain karena Hibari yang menariknya, tubuhnya juga sudah mengenai _headboard_ di belakangnya._

_Mulut Tsuna terbuka sedikit saat ia hendak mengaduh karena punggungnya membentur _headboard_. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengaduh, Hibari langsung mendorong lidahnya masuk ke mulut Tsuna. Ia mengeksplorasi setiap sudut dari mulut Tsuna. Tsuna berusaha untuk mendorong lidah Hibari keluar dari mulutnya menggunakan lidahnya. Tapi hal itu malah dimanfaatkan oleh Hibari untuk berdansa dengan lidah Tsuna._

_Tsuna merasa tubuhnya lemas. Ia tak dapat melawan lagi. Hibari yang menyadari hal itu mulai melepas cengkraman tangannya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka kancing kemeja putih Tsuna secara perlahan._

"_Hi—Hibari-san…," ucap Tsuna setelah Hibari melepaskan ciumannya. Hibari memperhatikan Tsuna sejenak. Kedua belah bibir yang basah dan memerah, tatapan mata itu… ia sangat menyukainya._

_Seringai terlukis di wajah Hibari. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Tsuna. Ia mengecup setiap jengkal dari leher Tsuna. Setelah puas mengecupnya, ia mulai menjilati, menghisap, dan menggigit pelan daerah itu._

"_Nggh… H-Hibari-san…."_

_Oh, betapa Hibari menyukai suara itu. Suara erangan yang keluar dari kedua bibir mungil Tsuna. Suara yang ditujukan hanya untuknya._

_Di saat Hibari sedang asyik bermain dengan 'mangsa'nya, kepulan asap berwarna merah muda kembali menelan Tsuna. Entah Hibari harus kesal atau senang, ia tak tahu. Ia kesal kegiatannya diganggu, tapi ia juga senang Tsunayoshi-_nya_ kembali._

_Yang jelas, Tsuna sangat bersyukur ia kembali. Meskipun ia tahu Hibari sedang menunggunya di masanya. Siap untuk 'menggigit'nya._

—_**Flashback ends—**_

.

.

.

"Begitu ceritanya…," Tsuna menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia berharap Hibari tidak akan 'menggigit'nya. Setidaknya tidak sekarang.

"Hn. Cerita yang cukup menarik," Hibari menyeringai. Tsuna yang tidak sengaja mendongak dan menatap wajah Hibari ingin langsung pergi dari sini. Ekspresi Hibari lebih meyeramkan dari setan manapun di dunia ini. Setidaknya begitu menurut Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi," panggil Hibari. Yang dipanggil refleks mendongak dan menemukan wajah Hibari sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Hibari langsung mencium bibir Tsuna. Ia melumat kedua belah bibir Tsuna. Ia juga mengajak lidah Tsuna untuk berdansa dengan lidahnya. Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat keduanya berhenti sejenak untuk bernapas.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan apa yang telah aku mulai."

"Eh? HIIIIEE!"

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

.

.

.

**A/N : **Maaf lama. Saya tahu ini lama banget. Udah lama, jadinya abal lagi. Maaf! Maaf buat yang minta lemon, saya gak bisa bikin lemon. Saya masih di bawah umur.

Silakan pikirkan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Saya gak berani buat. Saya masih polos. /bohong/

Terima kasih yang udah baca sampai sini. Kalian gak muntah. 'kan? Yang baik hati silakan tinggalkan review.


End file.
